Of Seraphim and Slayers
by REDthunderBOAR
Summary: "Rip and Tear, until it is done." -Seraphim to Doom Slayer, damning all of Hell.
1. Prologue: A Chat between Angels

I worked at moving papers to and from the piles, working my hardest to organize Heaven with Micheal. Even with the official peace, the introduction of Brave Saints has caused a bit of a commotion even in the upper echelons of Heaven.

I filed through the last of the recently humans deceased when a small knocking came from the door. With a calming voice I called, "Who is it?"

"I-It's Irina Miss. Gabriel!" the timid voice of a recently made Angel answered me.

I smiled as I spoke, "Come in Irina, is something troubling you?"

The door opened, walking into my room was a Chestnut hair and cute Angel. She looked a little agitated as she sat on my bed, where so many have before.

"Has something been troubling you Irina?" I said as I placed the writing utensils into the nearby cup.

"Yes Miss Gabriel. I just don't know what to do!" The Angel said as she ruffled up her hair.

With a gentle smile on my face I got up from my seat and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry so much Irina, you can talk to me about anything. Nothing will leave this room, and you do not need to worry about Micheal hearing about it."

"Th-thank you Miss Gabriel." The girl said sheepishly, "I-its about Issei, I don't know what to do."

I gave an understanding nod, "The one you love, yes? What is the trouble with him?"

"Well… I'm worried I might Fall because of him."

I could not stop myself from covering my mouth, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well." She shook in her chair a little, "You see my wings have been flickering a little almost every time I think about us. I'm worried these thoughts will cause me to fall!"

I nodded a little in understanding, "Well this was something me and Micheal expected might happen. We are bringing the Brave Saints in from Mortals after all, you might still have primal desires."

"Th-that doesn't help me Gabriel! What do I need to do!"

I nodded trying my best to give the girl a reassuring smile, "As long as you follow your heart, and maybe marry the boy soon you should be fine. You cannot fall because of Love, only lustful acts would incite such a punishment."

The girl let out a sigh of relief as she heard those words, "Th-thank you Gabriel. I guess I needed to hear those words."

I gave her a smile, "Come back anytime Irina, my door is always open for you as well as any other Angel."

The young girl nodded before looking a little perplexed, "Miss Gabriel, did you by chance love someone before?"

"Eh?" Was about all I could say before shaking my head, "Maybe not as you love Issei, but there was one Mortal who I valued."

"Really!" the young Irina almost hopped off the bed, "Who was he! What was he like!"

I let out a small chuckle, "I guess it is fine to tell you since you need to know some history. Just make sure you tell no one outside of this room."

She gave a happy nod, "I understand Miss Gabriel!"

I moved my seat around to face the young girl, "Irina, have you ever wondered why the Devils live in the Underworld and not Hell? Have you ever wondered why we work with Devils but never have you met a Demon?"

The girl's eyes widened for a moment, "I thought all those things were the same! Arn't Devils Demons and the Underworld is just another name for Hell!"

I shook my head, "They are not, and it was caused by one person really. What I am about to tell you is the story of the one Mortal who I personally blessed. A being who if you ever tell the Gremory girl his name would flee in an instant."

By this point the girl's eyes were as wide as Saucers, "Who!?"

"His name was the Doom Slayer."


	2. Ch 1 Argent D'Nur Fell

**"In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him... the Doom Slayer."**

**\- Transcript from UAC Report File H8UM66S, original record found recorded on a series of runes found across Hell called the Slayer's Testimates.**

**"Tenant Number 5: when making deals with Mortals, a Devil shall carry their end of the bargain to the letter and not in any way reinterpret for personal pleasure. To do so shall bring for wrath that God nor Devil can match."**

**\- Tenants of the Deal**

The First time I met him was right after one of the worst moments in the Great War, the Demon's Uprising.

There was a saying, "Demons know no fear."

That was of course a lie, as I have learned from personal experience in the many times Heaven and Hell fought against one another. Whenever one of my brothers or myself took the fields of battle, they would try their best to run away, or if trapped, to kill us. None of their kind were of course able to lay a scratch on us, the Seraphim.

Demons also fear their Fiendish Kin, the Devils. Demons were created by Devils using Devilkin blood and the magics of Hell. Because of this Demons could easily spawn each other through such magics to wage perpetual war. Their fear however comes from how Demons rarely ever became stronger than their blood kin, and thus are normally slaughtered by the thousands.

That changed on the day Argent D'Nur fell into the deepest pits of Hell.

None except maybe Father saw it coming. We all thought that the demons would forever be the Devil's footsoldiers. What none of us expected was the Demonkin's schemes to place themselves above their makers; by claiming an entire world for themselves.

The immaterium, while I admit has no definite laws, was designed by her father to be tethered loosely by regions of reality. That way, something like the Great War would rarely spill into other parts of reality.

What caused an uproar was how the Demons managed such a feat. The simple Imps and Knights should never have been strong enough to take over an entire world. All of Heaven agreed that we needed to investigate, figure out what happened.

And so I traveled to Hell to investigate.

As I entered the dimension of Devilkin I was impacted by a deep sickening red. This was the eternal state of Hell, or atleast where the Demons lived. Devils tended to enjoy luxuries their creations sat in the blood pits of the lower levels.

Before me now though was no longer a simple bloodpit, but an entire world. Trees were rapidly melting into red decay, rocks once of beautiful hues were now died crimson red, and lastly the statues that looked to be grand warriors standing guard were now being defaced by the toxic atmosphere.

I flew through the blood red landscape, the screams of Demon-kin heard for miles at a time. From above I watched as Demons were fleeing towards me. These Demons knew fear, but why do they flee towards an Angel of Father?

I stood there for only a few minutes perplexed before small balls of plasma started flying inches past my face. With a flick of my hand I summoned many spears of light, sending each of them straight through the skull of the Imps. I… did not like killing but I never hesitated. These creatures had committed taboos, and Father back then had already signed their execution.

So I continued on my way, making sure to quickly end the lives of any Demon I come across. Though I killed mostly Imps, I noticed a new breed of demon. Equipped with swords, they lacked the natural weapons and finesse of the mostly iconic Imp. As I never seen them before, I flew down and grabbed onto one of them to investigate their making.

What I found was the Soul of a mortal, corrupted by the raw energies of Hell. The Soul would never make it to Heaven due to corruption, being forced to serve eternally by the foul sorcery.

I purified the being with a thousand suns and watched as the Soul disintegrated.

"How long have they been planning all of this Heresy." Were the words that escaped my mouth. I could feel my heart sink into the depths, for the Demons learned how to use the damned to create even more of themselves. It was very worrying.

With another snap of my fingers I released a wave of divine light, any of these 'Possessed' nearby were disintegrated into nothingness. No souls came out of them though as their feral bodies were destroyed. It just confirmed my worries.

"I am sorry, but you all must rest in nothingness."

I opened my twelves wings, taking to the air to continue my investigation.

Soon enough I started encroaching on structures that were more mortal. Blood red stone was being replaced with blood stained marble pillars that would have held up the world. I continued through the magnificent structures of mortality, making sure to burn their design into my memories. If these people are to be damned, the most I could give is that someone remembers their existence.

It was then that I heard the sounds of fighting. The sickening sound of a blade cutting apart flesh with a fair amount of ease. With the sounds of what maybe mortal life I pushed forward.

The amount of demonic corpses that lay dead about the place was immense. I swore that for every demon I flew by had wounds becoming more and more savage. It was either the attacker's weapon was simply dulling, or his brutality has increased.

Soon enough I came close enough to hear the feral screams of Demons. What was once their welcoming to my arrival was now a symphony as they filed towards a single being. It was a mortal through and through.

He wore a full body armor of red that contained patches of marble white, a singular glowing visor for his eyes. He wielded a blade of glowing white energy, the weapon cutting down Imp and Possessed by the dozen.

"Die you damn bastards!" He yelled as his blade sank into the chest of a Hell Knight, the sword coming straight out of the chest and through the Fiend's exposed skull. With a horizontal bisection to the chest the creature became four separate pieces. There were more though, as it seemed they were trying to surround him.

Without more thought I raised my hands, spears of light forming behind me. And then I dropped it, sending the near thousand bolts of light singing into the fiends that stood before him. He was fast, quickly bringing his sword towards me to defend himself. Of course, he never received any of the attacks.

"Who are you! Are you one of the Lords of Hell!" The Mortal yelled as he changed stances, assuming one prepared for attack.

I lowered myself towards him, but I stayed out of reach just in case he lashed out, "I am not a Demon or Devil of Hell, but the Seraphim of my Father. I mean you no harm Mortal, I am here to investigate the grave event that took place."

He made a flourish with his hands, presenting to me the carnage of the landscape, "Investigate! Everything is fucking gone!"

"That is not true!" I yelled at the man with a small spark of my divinity, "There are many worlds like yours. This might only be their first, so the Servants of my Father must know how to prevent this from happening ever again!"

He did not back down even as I pressured him with my existence, "Then he only needs to know one thing." I felt his sincerity in the words, "Never trust the words of a fucking Demon from Hell. Guard yourself from those honeyed words or these fucking bastards will take everything from you!"

It was then I realized what had happened, this event was a deal gone horribly wrong. With a nod I extended my hand, "Then come with me, Mortal, for you if you continue to fight like this the Demons will claim your soul just like all the others."

"Never!" The feeling of rage slammed into me with that one word, "I will atone for my sins! I won't leave these lands until every single one of the bastards is dead!"

I felt my heart drop to its lowest as I heard those words, "Why! Do you seek damnation!" I yelled at the Lone Survivor with a tear in my eyes, "Father will forgive your sins if you come with me! If you stay here any longer your Immortal Soul will be damned for eternity!"

It was then that I felt the person's eyes narrowed even as he had a helmet on, "He will not, for I am the cause. I betrayed my people to a lowly servant and I will never be forgiven!"

It was then I knew he was the… Betrayer. He was the one who made a deal with Demonkind. It is common knowledge that one shall never trust a traitor, for a traitor's allegiance will never be for certain. It is the reason the Fallen Angels are never forgiven no matter how much they repent, for we could never be for certain.

I could not however stop myself from the heresy I spoke, "Traitor or not I wish for you to go to Heaven! I will not allow the last soul of a damned world to be snuffed out!"

His voice only grew loader, "I will not or so Wraiths help me I will kill myself so my soul exacts my revenge!"

"You just won't forgive yourself" was what I whispered. I did not expect him to hear it though as he responded.

"I will not, and committing such suicide would be wasteful. If I die taking at least a thousand with me I will die happy." The expressionless helmet gave me a stink eye, "Leave! If you are not going to kill these fiends then get out of my way!"

With those words he left with me speechless, running off to kill more of the monsters that plagued his once prosperous world.

With a stricken heart I flew up and into the gassly clouds, summoning a portal into the realms of heaven. I would tell Father of the cause, that the entire event was caused by the Betrayal of a single individual. I did not speak anything more though, as I did not wish for the nameless man to be executed. Father knew about him, of course, but he never raised a finger against me for it. He knew what this man would become, he would become the Doom Slayer.


	3. Ch 2 Devil's Flight

**"Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before."**

**\- UAC REPORT FILE 9REIZDUR**

**"And so we Devils were forced out of Hell by our own creations, who were much more evil and feral than even us. We were thankful though, for we no longer needed to face him… The Doom Slayer."**

**\- Lord Leviathan on the Devils moving to the Underworld.**

The Second time I would meet the Doom Slayer was when Micheal came to me during the rising of the sun. We Angels never truly needed to sleep, but our Father always advised us to take a day of rest. And so on such a day my brother found me writing notes upon my desk.

"Sister, have you heard what happened to the Devils?" I turned to see a worried face upon him.

I shook my head as I quickly placed the documents into their allotted piles, "I have not brother, what has happened to them?"

The next words was something I never expected anyone to tell me.

"The Devils have lost Hell."

"Eh?" I looked at my brother with a mix of confusion and worry, "H-how did the Devils lose Hell!? I thought the Fallen Angels decided to live in the Underworld!"

He nodded solemnly, "They have, and I expect the Devils will soon be waging for part of Hades' land as well."

I gave my brother a solemn look in return, "Was it the Demons?"

He gave me a nod.

"That's… sad." I turned to look out over the sixth heaven, the plane that I watch over, "What would happen to us if we faced the same fate?"

"The Great War would rage on." Soon though my brother's voice stiffened as he continued, "Gabriel, I need you to travel to Hell once more."

"W-what do you mean Micheal!" My eyes were becoming as wide as saucers while the lethargy of rest disappeared, "Would traveling to Hell now of all times not be dangerous!"

"That is what I told Father." Genuine worry was on his face, "But he believes that something valuable may be still within the Devil's old territory. Something that could help us fend off the Demons if they ever make a foothold in Heaven."

"Is that so," I responded to my Brother a bit timidly, "Then I shall go. We cannot go against the will of Father, and if he believes something is there, there is surely something there."

"That is very true, I am happy you have so much more faith in father than I do." I saw a faint smile on the Angels face.

"W-what do you mean Brother? Is something the matter?"

Micheal gave me dead eyes as he took a seat on my bed, "Gabriel we have been at war with the others for multiple millennia, and we have both watched as a great many of our brothers and sisters either fall to the earth or die in battle." He looked at me with that of a broken mortal, "What I am about to say is Heresy. So please, I ask that you keep it in here unless Father demands it."

I did not even wait a second, "I will, Micheal."

"I thank you Sister." His face looked uplifted if for a moment before sorrow took it once more, "I fear our deaths Sister and maybe even Fathers. I have another report that Lord Beezlebub was killed. It was the spark of the Devil's retreat from Hell."

"Impossible." The sudden feeling of horror overtook me as thoughts raced, "Was Beezlebub not the most paranoid of the Lords! He would never take a battle he knew he could not win. He would always stay in his laboratory trying to create Demonic Weapons to rival Father's!"

My brother just nodded, "Indeed. It said he was killed in his own laboratory."

We remained silent for what I thought was an eternity. We have been at war with the enemy that it was kind of soothing to know that neither really died. I knew that Micheal thought the same as I did, that the War was something to end soon as humanity was to take priority. It was around this time talks about God giving forth a savior, Humanity's judge and Lord, were starting to come up.

I gained my resolves, "I will go then. If nothing else than find out what killed Lord Beezelbub."

"Then be safe sister." And with those words he slowly left the room, the cold feeling of morning still in our hearts.

It was an hour later that I left the realm of Heaven and plunged into Hell. The immense heat brushing against my skin as the tear behind me sealed. When I looked down Hell was both the same and different. The blood red scenery was still about, but now it was littered with skeletons that filled the landscape.

They seemed to have been placed into fixtures and doors, while others so much larger were scattered about like a deadly desert. These were likely because of Heaven's attacks on Hell, as we feared the Demons would become too much for the Devils to keep down. We were both right and wrong in this assessment, for we never factorer Him.

So I took flight, this time traveling at the speed of light. We always knew where the Laboratory was, we just never wished to attack it head on. So when I arrived there to see part of the mountain blown out and the insides were exposed, a horrifying sight.

I made my way down, my speed so much that I appeared right inside the room to the naked eye. The place was completely destroyed with swords, random holes, and even magical scorch marks were everywhere. I investigated, looking for anything that could tell me what happened here.

And that's when I met him again.

Moving a crate, I soon looked into the ruined blue visor of a very recognizable and red stained knight.

"Y-you! How are you alive!?" I quickly threw the rubble off the man's broken form and summoned a dozen spells of healing that knitted even his shattered leg.

"...you again…-!"He coughed up blood as he tried to speak. I quickly went for his helmet and ripped it off, exposing the blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was unkept, obviously being cut repeatedly with a knife. Though it was obvious he was something more than mortal now.

"Do not speak, I need to contact an evacuation team-" He placed his hand on my wrist and started standing up.

"No more." Before he could fully stand though I forced him back onto the ground.

"Please do not get up! Even if you somehow lived for centuries your wounds would kill even an Angel."

"Is that so. Good then." What was once a straight face was now a smile, "I gave it much worse."

I had to stop for a moment as I heard those words, "Who. Who is much worse."

"Lord Beezelbub, engineer of Demons."

"Y-you killed him." She once again received a nod from the man, "You killed an Ultimate Class Devil and somehow survived!?"

"Yes, I killed him. But it is not over." His face turned into what I could assume was a perpetual scow.

"Not over! You have surely taken revenge for your people and changed the fate of the entire world with that act!"

"There are more."

"More what!"

"Worlds."

I stopped myself for a moment, the word running through my head, "Worlds. What happened."

"Hell expands."

Those monotone words resonated in me. If Earth is protected by my Father than the Demons and Fiends would go to where he is not. So, they started attacking other planets.

"How many?" Were the words I whispered in the man's ear for fear that Father would hear these blasphemous words.

"57 attacked. Nine have fallen." He whispered back.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. The feeling of dreading coming upon me as the thoughts kept on moving. It was hard to think that Hell was expanding so much and the terror that must have caused.

"And you stopped 48."

"Yes, too little."

The healing was completed, all of his wounds were knitted and muscles back to their peak. I watched him as he grabbed onto a strange weapon, it could easily be mistaken as a spear but it was really a cylindrical construct with a hole in it.

Simply put, something that belongs in the future.

As he put his back to me I spoke, "What is your name?"

He then stopped for a moment, "Doom Slayer. That is my name now." He then turned to me, "Yours?"

"Gabriel." She could feel her heart jump, "A Seraphim of God."

"Thank you." And with that he ran with his back towards me.

"May God bless your scarred soul." And with that, my investigation was finished. The Devil fled in fear of a single man.


	4. Ch 3 Death and Ascension

**"And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, the seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples. He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the nine circles. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, the Doom Slayer sought to end the dominion of the dark realm."**

**\- UAC REPORT FILE HR93TE1F**

What I am about to speak are of the darkest days in both human and Heaven's history. No, the entire world knew this day when it occurred.

It was the day God fell in battle.

The Fiends did something to him, a murder just like how Devils and Demons like their schemes. Upon this say crops died and no children were born. Even those who did not follow Father wept uncontrollably as people knew their creator fell in battle.

I however did not weep. I was angry. Angry at myself for allowing the scheme to succeed and not noticing the signs soon enough. I was so angry that I should have fallen for wrath, but without enjoying the Sin you cannot fall from it.

First I visited the realm of Devil kind, their little section Underworld. And here I met Lord Leviathan, who smuggly told me that the Devils have won the War.

So I attacked him.

He tried his best to summon the serpents of water he was known for, but I simply burnt his magic away in holy light. By the end several spears went through his body, as well as my hand on his heart. With a simple pull of my hand, I removed his heart from his body and crushed it.

And he fell from the sky.

"There are still more." I spoke aloud to no one. Leviathan was the last remaining Satan that the Devils had, but I knew there were more beings out there. It was recently that some of the Demons grew so powerful they called themselves Dark Lords. And so they too would have to feel my fury.

With a snap of my fingers I smashed into the veil between the Underworld and Hell, flying through it to be welcomed by a new horde to fight.

When I entered the realm I once again heard the demonic screams that always announced my welcome. I watched as the Imps took to the walls and newly made Barons the floors. What were balls of energy that would have killed a lesser Angel were deflected as I batted them off to the side. I did not want to quickly end their suffering, so I created a pair of blades made of pure holy light and dropped to the ground.

The first to come at me were the Knights, their fists crackling with infernal flames. The first was easily dodged, slicing off his extended arm with a sickening slice. I waited just a moment for it to know true pain before slicing the head off with another swift strike.

Then its friend came, and I took out a leg. Quickly with another stroke of my hand I removed his head from his body.

I turned just in time to deflect a wave of red energy, the bone skinny but floating Demon looking at me with an angry glare. With a raising of its hands another pair of Knights appeared.

So I charged forward, first removing one of their flaming arms before slamming a spear of light into the other's exposed skull.

The armless one thought it had a chance, so it charged directly at me with a suicidal charge. I killed it with a pair of hands on its head, a swift smash into the ground to pulverise it.

Their summoner started to glow for a second, attempting to escape in a flash of red light. I did not let it, instead intercepting the creature and crushing its neck with my bear strength.

It was then I felt the earth tremble beneath me, a pair of overly bloated monsters walking before me with their arms raised. More bolts of energy escaped the cylinder like contraptions on their arms, each of which I dodged with Heavenly finesse. As I made it to one, I sliced into the thick stomach of the leftmost one. I did not expect the creature to give me a nasty smile and the torrent of hellfire it released right into me.

Half of my robes were burnt from my failure, but in return I sliced off the very top of his head. Soon enough the entire body exploded in a ghastly fest of gore. I turned to its fellow who had just started releasing his own torrent of hellfire onto me. This time I rose a shield that kept the fire from ever coming close, before I willed the construct directly at him. The Demon did not even last a single moment as I pulverised him.

It was then I watched something very new summoned. Unlike most of the demons this creature easily stood up right, but was easily three times my size. Hooves for feet and a pair of horns adorning its red head and body.

This was a Baron of Hell. The Demons answer to Angels of at least four wings.

**"Why does a Seraphim come to our lands?"** It spoke with a nasty snarl.

"To kill as many of you as I can, for my Father." I responded in kind.

**"Kukuku, the big guy did finally kicked the fuckin bucket. Soon we Demons will rule supreme!"**

I did not give it another chance to laugh as I ran at him, spears of light in hand. He returned in kind, creating a massive ball of green energy that he slammed into my face like a bowling ball. I could feel the blood dripping from my face as I stabbed my spear right into his abdomen.

I could hear his laugh as he swatted at me and flung me to the other side of the blood stained battlefield. I watched as he created another ball of energy and flung it at me, so I deftly dodged the attack and went for his exposed flank. He reached over and grabbed onto me, his strength was suprisenly immense.

**"To think I can face a Seraphim in battle! I'll crack your skull open!"**

He was not strong enough though, and I broke his grip with a return of my own. With his head in my hands, I charged it with immense amounts of holy power. His skull melting in searing white light as I smiled, one of the few times I have done so in battle.

And so I continued on my assault for what I could only describe as weeks. I should have been helping my brothers in Heaven. I should have been comforting my fellow Angels and keeping them from falling. Maybe if I was there, there would not have been nearly as many Fallen these days as there are.

But I was enraged. My heart would not calm until I knew the Demons would never recover and feel the same pain as I have.

I should have fallen in those rage filled days, but I soon found out what my Father was planning.

By month's end, I held in my hand one of the Dark Lords who ruled Demons, his skull in a perpetual look of terror. And yet it was not enough, as unlike Devils and Angels Demons would recover their losses within only a few centuries. This was when I once more heared the terrified screams of Demonkind, but it was odd.

I was not there to welcome them.

And so I took flight, and in only a moment I was where the screams came from. What I saw was a Mortal in green armor fighting the creatures with brutality I wished I could match. I watched as he smashed in the skulls of Barons using their own horns against them with brutal efficiency, how he tore the jaws off of the lowly Imps, and the ripping of the bloated one's explosive stomachs.

It was Doom Slayer, his rage filled soul laid bear for me to see and recognize.

And so I joined him.

There was a creature that stood much taller than the others standing behind the Doom Slayer about to strike, and so I appeared next to him with a light spear dug into the offender's skull.

Then fired what I later learned was a gun into an Imp who thought itself much too lucky being behind me.

And I to the Hell Knight behind him.

We had each other's back with the coming slaughter.

I would have sworn Demons came at us for an entire day, trying their best to kill their two greatest foes. The Doom Slayer was strong though and unyielding while my divine light sheared any foolish enough not to come close to us.

We were surrounded by four Baron of Hell near the end, each more angry than the last. They did not bother talking like the last ones, only the desire for revenge clouding their thoughts as they charged into us.

First of course was the Doom Slayer, who opened with a shotgun blast to a bastards left leg. I followed his assault up with a light spear to the creature's chest, digging it so far in that it screamed in pain. Using the chance the Doom Slayer grabbed onto my now robeless leg, launching himself onto the monster's head and gripping his skull.

I watched as Doom Slayer ripped the horn off its head and jammed it into the eye socket. The crunch it made was satisfying.

Within the next moment balls of green light came at us. I quickly shielded us, giving the Doom Slayer a chance to run at the monster with all his might. He switched to a machine gun, firing dozens of metal projectiles into its flesh as he left my protection.

This time I rushed the creature, using my immense speed to dash into melee before the Slayer. With a slash of my attack I removed the arm, the roar of the creature lasting just long enough for a beam of light to remove its head. I turned to see the Doom slayer holding some kind of contraption, before tossing it to the side to meet the last two barons in combat.

With it being two on two now, we spit up and attacked them with all our power. Doom Slayer opened his up with a barrage of what I learned to be called rockets, the explosions rattling the ground as soon as I got into melee.

I myself summoned a series of spears off to the side, just out of sight so the creature was sent reeling off his feet. Using this chance, I ran to the fiend and impacted the side where my attacks landed. The large monster did not have a chance as it tumbled over right behind its fellow. Doom Slayer quickly fired an explosive round into his Baron's face, causing the two of them to fall back onto each other.

With that done I watched him take out his old sword, the old machine still humming as he stabbed it through both of their chests. A quick jerk to the left and both fiends were killed in an instant.

With that there were no more Demons left to fight us, at least in this area. While I was not tired due to my own making, I could hear Doom Slayer's worn out breath as he laid ontop one of the many piles of corpses.

He was still Mortal after all. He could be killed if one of the fiends ever became lucky enough.

"How many more?" I asked him.

He looked at me, as if looking for words to speak. But nothing came from his mouth.

The wordless reply caused my heart to drop, for I could not help them one bit. I knew then that since God had fallen, there would barely ever be a new Angel born. We were made after all.

And so even if there is a coming peace, Heaven would no longer be able to fight the hordes of Hell. But it was then that I had an idea so Heretical I might have Fallen on the spot.

"Doom Slayer, have you ever heard of a Saint?"

The green armored mortal looked at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"My Father once said he is the only one who can make them, and while most Angels thought this as fact we Seraphim knew it was a Law." I took in a gulp, "Me and my brothers are capable of making Saints."

I stepped onto the floor that was covered in corpses, and the Doom Slayer rose.

"There were rumors the Devils are trying to figure out how to make more of themselves out of Mortals, but this method is one God himself created." I stood up straight with only remnants of my cloth and demonic gore for censor, "Bow to me, Doom Slayer."

He did as he was asked, his head lowered before me ontop of the pile of demons.

"_You have committed the sin of Betrayal, and for it you have chosen the punishment of perpetual war. You have done your time in Hell. So I ask you again, do you wish to go to Heaven and rest?"_

He shook his head.

_"Thrice you have rejected my offer of rest, but you have done more for Heaven in combat than even us Seraphim. So if you do not desire rest, I shall give you these blessings."_

A circle of light appeared beneath the two of us, _"I bestow upon you, Saint of Hell these blessings in your eternal battle against Hell itself. First I grant you immeasurable power, so much that you may crush obsidian with your bare hands. Second, that you shall have unreachable speed, so much that not even the wind may catch you."_

As I spoke these words the circle retreated towards the Doom Slayer.

_"For every Demon you slay, you shall devour its soul and become stronger. So strong that even their mightiest falls under your feet."_

The circle approached his feet.

_"You shall be more Unbreakable by even the might of Heaven, Incorruptible by the full taint of Hell, and possess an Unyielding body in your persute of Genocide."_

The circle now rested in his feet as I reached over and touched his head, _"Carry my words and I shall forever bless you, the Gates of Heaven open to your Immortal Soul upon completion."_

I reached grabbing his armor. I then whispered my first and final commands to my first and truly only Saint, but such words defined all of Demon kind.

**_"Rip and Tear, until it is done"_**

The light dissipated as he stood up, my limbs hugged a now massive man. I am sure he never spoke words in centuries now, but what came out was as clear as day.

**"Rip and Tear, until it is done."**

And I released him, his immense speed already showing as he ran forth into the blood red horizon. I was honestly surprised I did not fall that day for the Heresy I committed, but I knew Father would have wanted it. I would later many times guide the Doom Slayer to wreck the most amount of damage upon Hell, unknown to any of my brothers.

I created the nightmare of Hell that day. After this day Heaven would never hear from Hell again after that. They Mistaken it as Peace, but I simply gave them something much worse.

-_**"Rip and Tear, until it is done."- Seraphim's words to Doom Slayer, damning all of Hell**_


	5. Epilogue: The Fallen

"By the Lord. Such a person exists?" was all the young Angel could say at the end of my tale.

I gave her a simple nod, "He does, and still fights. I will occasionally visit him and point him in the right direction, but for the time being he fights for everyone."

She grew a small sinister smile, "Oh when I tell Rias about this she is going to be so scared!"

I shook my head at the girl, "Irina, do not try and scare your classmates, even if they are Devils. Most of this tale was from a long time ago, before her generation. These days the Devils have learned their lesson when it comes to making deals with Mortals." I could not stop myself from chuckling, "Why they even stopped dealing with Souls since they are so scared of him."

"Well, thank you Gabriel! Such a tale should be told to more people though especially if God willed it!"

"No even if Father willed it to be, I believe telling Hell of the Doom Slayer's origin would spark another Great War."

The girl gave me a reaffirming nod, "Okay then! I won't tell anyone. Bye Miss Gabriel!"

With that I watched the Angel take flight. With a tug of my will I shut the door behind her before looking over my paperwork. Since everything seems to be finished and in order, maybe I should go pay him a visit.

With another tug of my will I created a tear in reality. Stepping through, I welcomed the arid and blood red landscape of hell. Though as I stepped through there were no Demons even close by, for this place was where they feared most. Before me was one of their temples, to which I easily breached their defenses with simple steps.

The tunnels were winding, and one could easily get lost in them. I however continued my journey, making my way through the corridors until I reached a small circle like room. It was fashioned in what might be a thousand wards and seals, each of which is strong enough to keep out a high-class being. Walking forward I made my way to the sarcophagus in the very center of the room. Reaching forward, I attempted to touch it.

And a spark of red light lashed out at me in retaliation.

I looked over to the side of the tomb and read:

**The Doom Slayer lies still, and even more, in silent suffering. We mark his cursed tomb so that any who come in shall never be foolish enough to release this curse once more upon Hell.**

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, the feeling of dread coming to me one again from all those years ago.

"I will release you one day, Doom Slayer. Even if it means I Fall from Grace doing so. For now rest, rest so that you may mark this wretched plane anew with your rage and terror."

I kissed my hand and placed it towards the sarcophagus. It was painful, more so than anything that happened before. But I managed to touch the stone before I was forced to leech away.

Suddenly a small, but heretical thought entered my mind and spoke it aloud.

"Maybe this Issei could break your seal."

And so I put my back to my Champion, my Saint. One day I will release you Doom Slayer. Until that day rest in silence.

**AN: Thank you all for reading! The only thing I ask is someone to illustrate the scene where Gabriel gives Doom Slayer his blessings so I can use it as a thumbnail. **

**While I did take this from another, it was never finished. Since I had time, I decided to write this short story on Doom Slayer's origins as well as making it a nice jumping off point for any who wish for Doom Slayer to join the DxD Universe. So I hope you like this and leave a review!**

**Sorry for those who followed me or the story, I'm doing a bunch of edits as you can see. **


End file.
